vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jotaro Kujo
Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar and 3rd main Jojo of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. A perpetually angry youth, Jotaro's first appearance has him sitting in a jail cell which he willingly put himself in to keep the people around him from getting hurt by his Stand, Star Platinum. Shortly afterward, he is recruited by his grandfather and Muhammad Avdol to search out and kill Dio Brando before the vampire takes over the world. And in case you were wondering, he and the entire Part 3 arc is what people normally think of when it comes to this series. He next appeared in Diamond is Unbreakable, where he sought out his grandfather's illegitimate son, Josuke. He made a few appearances after that, but was regulated to a supportive role for most of that adventure. He sent Koichi Hirose to find Giorno Giovanna in Vento Aureo, but aside from that had nothing to do with the plot. His final appearance was in Stone Ocean, wherein he spent most of the arc in an almost vegetative state brought on by Enrico Pucci's Whitesnake Stand. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 8-A with Star Platinum Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 (Part 3) | 28 (Part 4) | 31 (Part 5) | 41/42 (Part 6) Classification: Human Stand user, Student (Part 3), Marine Biologist (Part 4-6) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman strength, Massively FTL speed and reflexes, The ability to extend its index finger, Super Breath, Selective Intangibility, Incredible precision, Gains flight with the use of Star Platinum and has the ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, Minor time resistance (can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) Attack Potency: Street level (Even when he got turned into a 7 year old, Jotaro was tough enough to knock out an adult like Alessi and send him flying a few meters), Multi City Block level+ with Star Platinum (Was able to damage The World which had the exact same durability as Star Platinum) Speed: Superhuman with FTL reactions for Jotaro. Star Platinum is Massively FTL (Swifter than even Silver Chariot, can trade flurries of blows with The World) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Star Platinum is at least Class 50 Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class TJ with Star Platinum Durability: ' Multi City Block level+' (able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World) and Star Platinum (Was able to inhale Enya's stand which covered a town with little to no trouble whatsoever). Likely lower as overuse of the Time Stop puts a strain on Jotaro. (See Notable Techniques and Attacks section below) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2 meters for Star Platinum (despite having a range grade of C'''), dozens of meters with bullets. Time Stop is universal '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Unlike Dio whose immortality allows him to stop time for nine seconds and with much more ease, Jotaro cannot stop it for anymore than five seconds as overuse of Star Platinum's time stopping puts a strain on his heart. He suffers from the basic general Stand weaknesses (ex. If Star Platinum suffers any damage anywhere on its being, Jotaro also receives the same damage and vice-versa). Feats: * Defeated a group of gang members when his stand first emerged. * Fought against and defeated several stand users across Asia and the middle east. * Even after being turned into a child, Jotaro was still able to knock an adult like Alessi back a few meters off the ground after giving him an ORA style beatdown (Street level) * With Star Platinum, punched and broke a set of "diamond" hard teeth. * Inhaled Enya's stand which was able to cover a whole town with little trouble. (Multi City Block level+) * Outwitted (albeit by luck) Daniel D'arby, who managed to trick someone as clever and smart as Joseph Joestar himself. * Survived an entire night battling against DIO and his The World, which during said fight he endured: several throwing knives piercing his body (he had protection on via stacks of magazines, however), a ruthless beatdown from The World itself (a stand that's slightly more powerful than his own stand), and a steamroller crushing down on him. * Managed to revive his grandfather Joseph using blood from the remains of Dio's body. * Star Platinum was able to notice a fly within a low resolution image and then drew it with pin point accuracy, also managed to catch the Lovers which is an incredibly small stand (possibly smaller than a millimeter) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Star Platinum:' Jotaro's Stand and one of the strongest and most versatile in the series overall; Star Platinum possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy, and faster than light speed and reflexes. Like other physically powerful close-range Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2 meter radius from Jotaro (any farther and SP starts to grow weaker). His stand is able to evenly match Dio's The World blow for blow and is even strong enough to shatter artificial diamond easily and can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. Jotaro has also shown the ability to use his stand to augment his physical capabilities such his eyesight for example as well as having the ability to levitate and fly. * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without any ill effects, catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and catch Lovers in midair. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. At some point, Jotaro, with Star Platinum's eyes, could see across a desert for four kilometers, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Star Finger: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. This ability is similar to the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. * Time Stop: Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with DIO, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike DIO, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made in Heaven. In addition, overusing this ability puts a strain on Jotaro's heart, which can leave him and Star Platinum vulnerable if forced to do so continuously. '- Star Platinum: The World:' In Diamond Is Unbreakable, a distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum: The World. Achieved during or at some point before the events of Part IV, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his 5 second limit. After regaining his Stand by the end of Part VI, Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; it gained a serious downgrade to its durability (because the time stop skill strains his heart), making it far more vulnerable than it was before. Star Platinum: The World is essentially the same stand as before Part IV, the only difference being that it's more developed and it's durability got severely downgraded. '- Secret Technique': The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", that is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul, running away to regroup and rethink his strategy. Note: Jotaro's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) Gallery Jojoagogo.png|Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum. Jotaro Kujo All Star Battle.jpg|Jotaro and Star Platinum as they appear in All Star Battles. Jotaro Kujo Anime.jpg|Jotaro as he appeared in the anime adaptation of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. JoJos-Bizarre-Adventure-Eyes-of-Heaven_2015_01-15-15_012.jpg|Jotaro Kujo as he appeared in Eyes of Heaven. Jotaro_Starplatinum_jojoeoh.jpg|Star Platinum as it appeared in Eyes of Heaven. Part 4 Jotaro Kujo Eyes of Heaven.jpg|Jotaro's Part 4 self as he appeared in EoH. StarPlatinum_Anime and Part 3 stats.png|Star Platinum and it's stats from the Part 3 anime of JJBA. Star Platinum's Part 6 stats .jpg|Stats of Star Platinum when it first appeared again in Stone Ocean. Star_Platinum-_The_World .png|The second and last known stats of Star Platinum from Part 6: Stone Ocean. SPTW_time_stop.gif|Star Platinum's Time Stop Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8